


Everything Is Awesome!

by neckbeardandfedora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, singing!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckbeardandfedora/pseuds/neckbeardandfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wanted to watch a "movie" the people of Earth talk about so often. So Tony had Jarvis play The Lego Movie. And everyone began to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> You should play this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6lHm-stXdM as you read (Thor starts at :25). Skipped lyrics for dialogue. I'm not even sorry. Not one little bit.

Bruce walked in to blaring, obnoxiously happy techno. Tony was drinking a rum and coke in the corner. And Thor was dancing around with a bottle of whiskey and singing at the top of his lungs.

"Side by side! You and I gonna win forever! Let's party forever!"

“How long has he been doing that?” Bruce asked as he sat next to Tony.

“Roughly three hours.”

“That’s impressive.”

“Yeah I don’t even find it that annoying anymore. At hour two it just became, like, white noise.”

“Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you’re part of a team! Everything is awesome, when we’re living our dream!”

“Oh wait does he do the-”

“Wooooooooo! 3-2-1 Go!”

“Oh my god.”

“Have you heard the news? Everyone’s talking! Life is good ‘cause everything’s awesome!”

“It’s weird without the faux-Shakespearean.”

“And he’s really not that bad.”

“I feel more awesome than an awesome possum! Dip my body in chocolate frostin’! Three years later wash off the frostin’. Smellin' like a blossom, everything is awesome!”

“Please tell me you’re recording this.”

“At least an hour and a half of footage so far.”

And thus, Thor sang the praises of everything awesome well into the night.


End file.
